Y donde está el novio?
by Kary-chan
Summary: El acontecimiento del siglo! Una boda, los G-boys, dos locas escritoras y el peligro de una tonta obsecionada con Heero (¿Quien podra ser? ) y caos por todos lados. FINALIZADO ¿cuando habian visto un fic de 2 capis durar un año? XD solo conmigo.
1. y ahi viene el novio o era la novia?

Y DONDE ESTA EL NOVIO? o lo que es lo mismo no estaba muerta andaba de parranda.  
  
Por Kary-chan y Karin-changuita  
  
Afuera de una iglesia donde hay montones de personas vestidas muy elegantemente, y abundan guaruras de esos que traen puesto siempre gafas oscuras y se cargan cuerpo de gorila, está una chica con un traje sastre azul y con su cabello recogido en un moño; detrás de esta joven se encontraba otra chica (¿adivina quien es? Jeje), que lucía un vestido blanco sin mangas con escote en la espalda, su ondulado cabello color rubio ceniza lo llevaba suelto y ella como su acompañante estaban levemente maquilladas, dando un sutil toque de belleza natural, están tras las puertas del santuario que se mantienen abiertas para que la gente pase, la joven de moño agarra el micrófono que muy amablemente le otorga su linda asistente que sostiene y prepara una cámara de video, cuando ya está todo listo la asistente da la señal a su jefecita que se acomoda un poco el flequillo mientras da un suspiro y sonríe.  
  
-Bieeeeeeeeeeeenvenidos amigos a lo que se espera sea la boda del siglo en el universo anime!!!- saluda a la cámara alzando una mano y sonriendo de boca a boca. -Yo seré su anfitriona en la boda de Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell.... si así como los escucharon, hoy en este día se casan nuestros bishies mas queridos ^^-  
  
- Y CORTEN!! –se escucha el aviso de la asistente que alza la mano indicando la pausa en la grabación- Jeje estuviste bien Kary, pero todavía no me cae el veinte sobre este acontecimiento... ¿no crees que es muy rápido todo? Hace poco esos chicos tan lindos estaban salvando a todos de la cruel guerra y ahora están a punto de entregarse el uno al otro... (en un altar ¬¬ eh?) ni siquiera sentí el correr del tiempo TT^TT como pasa la vida ante nuestros ojos...  
  
- ._.u otra vez estas dramatizando Karin... vamos, no deberías de ponerte melancólica, hay que disfrutar la celebración ¡¡ANIMO!! -dándole suaves golpecitos en el hombro para reanimarla.  
  
- ¬¬ claro, como tú no ayudaste en los gastos del equipo de grabación, ni en los preparativos de la boda, ni siquiera ayudaste a localizar a los invitados... TToTT solo Quatrecillo y yo fuimos los que perdimos, por ser buena gente nos ofrecimos a pagar "algunos" gastos pero nooooo... teníamos que pagar TODO!!! Eso es abusar de la gente!! o.ó ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!- pero al voltear su cara a donde su amiga se da cuenta que no esta y en su lugar se encuentra un rastro de polvo- ¡OYE! Esperare!!- y sale corriendo para alcanzar a Kary.  
  
Después de la corrediza y de varios ataques de locura sin control (jeje lo de siempre) comienzan a caminar y se dirigen a un pequeño cuarto que está en las oficinas de la iglesia, una de ellas se acerca a la puerta y toca con cuidado -Duo podemos pasar? soy yoooooooooooooooooo- dice esto cantando y abriendo la puerta de golpe -tu adorada y querida niña-loca-Kary!!!-  
  
Al entrar vemos... no vemos nada o.o  
  
-¿Ahora que?... Kary.. ¿Dónde esta Duo?- murmura la asistente dejando por un momento la cámara.  
  
-Duo!!!, a donde te metiste... no te voy a hacer nada! solo vine a entrevistarte niño!!!- dice buscando por todos lados, al fin la voz de Duo sale del baño.  
  
-No quiero que nadie me vea!!!.... ¡¡¿por que yo era el que tenia que ponerse el vestido de novia?!!-  
  
-Eto... será por que tu eres el que tiene una cara de angelito?- la asistente diciéndolo con gesto irónico a lo que responde Duo no muy convencido-  
  
-Pero.. pero... -  
  
-Además créeme... sería un trauma para todo el publico que asistiera a su boda ver vestido de novia a Heero....- se escucha un silencio en el cuarto (con el canto de los grillos de fondo) y de pronto el silencio es desgarrado por la risa de Duo y de las chicas.  
  
-jajajajajaja Heero maquillado y con vestido jajajajajaja XD- sale Duo limpiándose las lágrimas que le han salido del ataque de risa.  
  
-jeje... eso sería algo que me gustaría ver... jejejejeje con eso me reiría mínimo unos meses, o mas, un digno "momentos para recordar, momentos Kodak" (no me demanden por el mensaje publicitario) pero dejando las bromitas; vaya, hasta que apareces peke-Duito ^^- ya más calmada y asiendo una inclinación en forma de saludo.  
  
-También me da gusto verte Karin, que bueno que pudiste venir a nuestra boda- con una sonrisa marca Duo.  
  
-O.o y por que no te has vestido????- dice Kary interrumpiendo el saludo al ver que Duo no traía el vestido de novia.  
  
-Por que... no podía ponerme ese vestido- Duo señala al vestido que esta sobre una silla junto al tocador –  
  
- ¡¡Que bonito!! Yo quiero uno!! *o*- rápidamente Karin se va corriendo hacia la silla que tenia el afamado vestido embobándose con él.  
  
-aaaaaaah..... y que, Quatre no te ha venido a ayudar....?- dice Kary con fastidio  
  
-Vino.. pero no le abrí... de hecho tu tiraste la puerta ¬¬- Duo voltea a ver la puerta que esta en el suelo.  
  
-^^U jujujujuju, ok, entonces yo te ayudare a ponerte el vestido... a ver quitate la camisa!- bastante emocionada  
  
- ¬¬....- mirando con recelo a Kary  
  
-¬¬ oooooooooooh que desconfiado... si ya vas a ser hombre casado.... no te voy a hacer nada...- tratando de calmar a la futura "novia" y sin mas remedio Duo asiente.  
  
Kary le coloca con cuidado el vestido, después le sube el cierre y le acomoda la falda mientras Karin graba con su cámara la preparación.  
  
- Oh Dios!! creo que perdieron en el cielo un angelito *-* - dice la asistente mientras filma al hermoso ser que esta frente a ella.  
  
-*o* wheeeeeeeeee pareces novia de verdad!!!- Kary con admiración  
  
- ¬¬ soy novia de verdad......... ah que cosas digo -.-U....-  
  
-Ahora el peinado juar juar juar!!!- Kary empieza a preparar sus utensilios, agarrando la pistola de aire, el fijador, varios ganchillos para cabello, sienta a Duo colocándole las manos en los hombros y lo empieza a peinar.  
  
- Kary, no es por dudar de ti pero... ¿segura que sabes lo que estas haciendo? ^^u- pregunta la asistente con un aire de preocupación al oír los quejidos y las protestas de Duo.  
  
-Auch...ay!...auch!!!!! ¡¡¡Con cuidado!!! ¬¬### -  
  
-^^U bueno... yo jamás dije que sabia peinar- comentando tratando de excusarse.  
  
- ¿No sería mejor ir por Quatrecillo?- dice una nerviosa Karin intentando salvar lo que queda de la cabellera castaña.  
  
- Vayan por él entonces ¬¬ - les ordena el pobre de Duo ya con fastidio.  
  
-El si sabe peinar? o.o- deteniendo la tortu-restregada y con el cepillo en mano (se puede ver en el cepillo un manojo de cabellos castaños)  
  
-Creció entre mujeres... tu crees que no?- con desesperación (¿Quién no verdad?)  
  
-A pos´si, deja voy- y Kary sale corriendo, al rato trae a Quatre.  
  
Karin se aproxima a grabar cuando Quatre comienza a peinar mas delicadamente la cabellera sedosa de Duo (o lo que queda de ella u.u) mientras Kary vuelve a agarrar el micrófono, se sienta en una silla cercana a Duo y lo comienza a entrevistar.  
  
-Y dime Duo como fue que te........- pero es sacada por Quatre junto con su asistente que seguía grabando.  
  
-¬¬ las entrevistas después de la boda... nadie debe de ver a la novia- y les cierra la puerta.  
  
-TToTT...eso fue injusto e innecesario... ¿no se le ocurrió solo decirlo y dejar que saliéramos por nuestra cuenta? -lloriquea Karin con cascaditas en los ojos y levantándose del suelo con la cámara en mano.  
  
-;o;......me quito la exclusiva...-  
  
- Ahora ¿Qué hacemos Kary-chanita?-  
  
- Ni modo..... vamos con Heero – se van caminando hacia el cuarto donde esta Heero, a diferencia de Duo este tiene la puerta abierta y está caminando de un lado a otro.  
  
-ese mi Heero!!!- le dice Kary dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda mientras la camarógrafa se coloca cerca de ellos- como estas? oye te puedo hacer una entrevista? si verdad? haber siéntate.... y dime... como le propusiste matrimonio a Duo? cuanto te costo el anillo....? y no es albur eh? ^-^- dice todo de corrido y sin que le falte el aire.  
  
- O.o................ ¬¬.... bien..... pues ya que..... tu me sentaste..... a Duo le propuse matrimonio hace una semana... para que quieres saber no te incumbe..... nunca cambiaras ¬¬#-  
  
-jijijiji ^^u ese es nuestro Hee-chanuco - explica la asistente mientras agita la mano para saludarlo recibiendo su típico "Hm" de respuesta.  
  
-aaaah no, dije como no cuando le habías propuesto matrimonio ¬¬-  
  
Heero suspira..... y la imagen se vuelve borrosa a causa del recuerdo...  
  
**// Flash back//** ...Y nos lleva a una cafetería... donde están sentados Duo y Heero.  
  
-^^ y para que me querías ver con tanta urgencia Heero?-  
  
-Pues... quería preguntarte algo...- decía entre palabras entrecortadas el buen de Heero que estaba superojo y con la cabeza mirando abajo.  
  
-que? ^^- le pregunta Duo con su hermosa sonrisa y ladeando un poco la cabeza.  
  
-Pues... yo... quería saber... si tu....- pero de pronto Heero recuerda que se le olvido algo en la caja registradora (un pretexto para poder agarrar mas valor a su confesión) y se va hacia allá, pero no nota que al levantarse una cajita negra salio de su chamarra, Duo se agacho a recogerla, y como la curiosidad mato al gato Duo la abre, encuentra un hermoso anillo de diamante con corte esmeralda y que se veía de muchos quilates.  
  
-Y esto....?- pregunta Duo un tanto extrañado.  
  
-Volví..- dijo Heero quien traía una tasita de café express -Duo lo que te quiero preguntar es que si tu...-  
  
-Heero toma! ^-^- le dijo devolviéndole la cajita.  
  
-O.o..."en la m...mouse... se me cayo" -(n/a: jajajaja una expresión bien mexicana... o al menos duranguense)  
  
-no me habías dicho que vendías joyería ^^-  
  
-que vendo.....? -.-U, Duo no lo vendo.. lo compre-  
  
-Aaaaah... se lo vas a regalar a alguien?- dijo Duo tratando de recordar de quien era cumpleaños próximamente.  
  
-Si y no...-  
  
-Ya se!!... no no me digas que..... se lo vas a dar a Relena O.O... di que no Heero!!! ;o; -  
  
-Y yo por que le iba a regalar algo a esa oxigenada!!! o-  
  
-entonces a quien...- pero antes de que Heero le contestara tomo su mano y le coloco el anillo en su manso izquierda... se arrodillo frente a Duo y le dijo... -te quisieras casar conmigo???-  
  
Acto seguido a la pregunta de Heero, Duo cayo desmayado ante la sorpresiva pregunta en la cafetería... **// Fin del Flash Back //**  
  
La imagen se vuelve a tornar borrosa y volvemos a donde nos habíamos quedado.  
  
- *o* aaaahh... que romántico!!- suspira una Karin con los ojitos en forma de estrellitas y carita de "enamorada del amor"  
  
- aaaah no..... y que te dijo que te dijo???- pregunta Kary emocionada.  
  
-Que no ¬¬, pues tu que crees que me contesto!!!- le grita abriendo las manos para señalar donde se encontraban.  
  
- 9_9 creo que es algo fácil de adivinar... - susurra la asistente con ironía y rodando los ojos  
  
-pues si verdad ^^U jajajaja, pero me refiero a que como te dio el si...- dice Kary para aclarar la pregunta hecha, y en un momento de meditar la interrogante, Heero le responde tranquilamente.  
  
-Pues cuando volvió en sí me agarro por el cuello y comenzó a gritar muy extasiado y feliz que si, si, si, si-  
  
-mmmm eso me recuerda a algo- levantando la mirada al techo tratando de descifrar de donde se le hacia conocida  
  
- pienso igual, me suena, me suena... ._. – apartando un poco la cámara y tratando de recordar en donde se había dado esa escena antes  
  
-Si verdad o.o... a mi también- le responde Heero  
  
Kary, Karin y Heero se llevan la mano a la barbilla como si pensaran algo y después de un momento de lucidez Kary dice - ya me acorde, es cuando le estas ha...- pero la mano de Heero la calla.  
  
- ¬¬ sie.. yo también me acorde- pero eso no detuvo que la otra chica no escuchara a Kary y recordara el suceso...  
  
-aahh!! Es cierto!! Ya recuerdo... ^//^ Es cuando Heero esta haciéndole el a...- pero antes de terminar es callada con una botella de vino que se estampa en su cabeza, haciendo que cayera de lleno al suelo y con espirales en los ojos... - ... @~@  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaah eso fue muy rudo Heero, pero lo antes comentado me recuerda.... Heero Yuy... la pregunta que todo mundo quiere saber es: ¿Duo Maxwell llega puro y casto al altar? -dice poniendo una cara muy seria y mirada inquisidora.  
  
Se escucha el sonido de los grillos cantar y una rueda de esas de las películas del oeste pasa rodando al ser arrastrada por el viento que pasa silbando.  
  
-.____.U dime por favor que bromeas Kary-  
  
-O sea que lo admites eh? ¬¬ se comieron la torta antes del recreo- y antes de que pueda contestar el turbado de Heero, Karin sale de la nada (de manera milagrosa esta curada y sin rastros del golpe) se coloca al lado de ambos chicos con la cámara encendida y grabando comienza a cuestionar al pobre novio con su conocida técnica secreta (ataque verbal) "EL C.E.T" (n/a: y eso que significa? O.o?) (n/k: Cuestionario Estupido del Terror u.u) (n/d: eso es una técnica?) (n/k: creedlo o no, funciona) (a/h: eso hay que verlo)  
  
-Y esa pregunta nos lleva con las siguientes que se han formulado entre los y las Fans (mejor dicho yo XD): ¿Cuántas posiciones sexuales realizan y cuales son? ¿Cuál de estas posiciones es la favorita por excelencia? ¿Cuántas veces a la semana (o al día jeje) las practican? ¿Siempre eres el seme y Duito el uke? (es el típico) ¿Cuál es su lubricante favorito? ¿Qué tipo de juguetes sexuales usan y recomiendan usarlo? ¿Les interesan nuevas maneras de estimulación? Yo conozco muchas ^///^ ¿No han pensado grabar sus momentos juntos y vender los videos como Anime Yaoi XXX? Creedme que ganarían mucho *¬*... - diciéndolo de manera acelerada sin pausa alguna... (n/a: o.o Wow...) (n/d: .//. Eso si fue un interrogatorio intenso) (n/k: yo se los advertí) (n/h: ... o///o) (n/a: de ahora en adelante me cuidare de ese ataque) (n/d y h: tienes razón) (n/k: oigan ¬¬)  
  
-O///o... /// yaaaaaaaa dejen de preguntar tantas idioteces por favor!!!!!!!-  
  
- ¬¬ pero que poco aguante... solo es la primera ronda, y eso que todavía no pregunto nada sobre los lugares que frecuentan para hacer "cosas" ni tampoco si usan algun comestible como miel o cremas para embarrar el cuerpo de su amante- comenta la asistente de la manera mas normal del mundo (n/d: eso es no tener vergüenza) (n/k: no empiecen con el sermón de "las abejitas y las aves" se como se hace un bebé ¬¬ y se como se entregan en la cama así que no me vengan con esas cosas por que son los menos indicados para decirme eso) (Todos: ...0.0) (n/k: bien, eso esta mejor) pero que a Heero no le gustó del todo  
  
-¡¡¿QUEEEEEE?!! o.ó-  
  
- oi, ya se enojo... mejor vamos a entrevistar a los padrinos y también al jefe de seguridad Trowa Bartooooooooooon- dice corriendo hacia la puerta y arrastrando a Karin fuera del alcance del soldado perfecto; se dirigieron hacia los muchachos que están platicando cómodamente, se trata de Trowa, Wufei y Zech quienes están todos muy elegantes vestidos con un esmoquin negro.  
  
-Trowa... ¿no temes un atentado de Relena para sabotear esta boda?- pregunta Kary casi metiéndole el micrófono en la boca a Trowa.  
  
-No... tenemos seguridad muy buena y quítame eso de encima!!-  
  
-Wufei... que piensas de estos dos niños que se unen para amarse y respetarse mutuamente hasta que la muerte, un autor de fic... u otro bishie mas guapo los separe?-  
  
- ¬¬UUUU-  
  
-Andale dime que piensaaaas-  
  
-Primero.. estas loca... segundo que sean muy felices y tercero vine por la comida gratis- en ese preciso instante se escucha un grito al mismo tiempo que una figura se le hecha encima a Wufei dejándolo en el suelo.  
  
- Holaaaaaa mi Wu-changueroooo!!!!! ^O^ – la chica se mueve aun encima del chino y toma una pose un poco comprometedora y melosa- ¿me extrañaste mi pedacito de cielo?  
  
-¿Cómo no extrañar a mi hermosísima novia? – dice coquetamente Wufei junto con una sonrisa seductora y en respuesta obtuvo de Karin una mueca de embobamiento total...  
  
- *¬*... - (n/k: sin comentarios u//u)  
  
-eh... Y tu Zech?... metiste al manicomio a tu hermana al menos por este día?- pregunta Kary sin prestar atención a los mimos y palabras amorosas de los niños que están junto a ellos.  
  
-No o.o.... hace tres días me dijo que había escuchado que Heero estaba con una amiga fue y ya no volvió.-  
  
-Aaaaaah......(Kary recuerda que "alguien" mato a Rellena) (n/k: y que? Fue un favor que le hice al mundo) (n/h: y por eso te aprecio, por hacer ese bien a todos nosotros, en especial a mi) (n/k: por nada, fue un placer) al rato aparecerá manito!- le dice dándole una palmada a Zech.  
  
Se va corriendo hacia el cuarto de Duo para avisar que ya será la misa.  
  
-Duo espero que estés listoooo...- pero antes siquiera de que abra la puerta sale Duo, su vestido es de un tono beige pálido, las mangas del vestido terminan en un abanico, y los hombros están al descubierto formando un pequeño pero no tan pronunciado escote, su cabello esta suelo, y un tiara de cristal adorna su cabello, de esta tiara cae el velo de novia, lleva muy poco maquillaje, solo un poco para acentuar sus labios, y otro poco para hacer resaltar los hermosos ojos amatista (n/a: jajajaja eso lo saque de Karin... no te enojas verdad manita?) (n/k: no para nada, mis frases son tus frases)  
  
-*o* eres el novio mas lindo del mundo!!!- dice Kary mientras le toma fotos (n/k: 0.o oye, esa cámara es una de las mías ¬¬) (n/a: ñ_ñu verdad que no te enojas?) (n/k: v.v no... pero cuídala) por todos ángulos, ahí nota que detrás lleva un pesado moño y el vestido tiene bordados en el borde (valga la rebundancia) de la falda del vestido.  
  
-^////^ yaaaaaaaa vas a hacer que me de pena- dice Duo agarrando al falda del vestido para comenzar a caminar.  
  
-Quatre! detente! tu eres el que medio patrocino esta boda... así que cuéntame de los detalles-  
  
- ^^ ¿no deberías de estar en el altar para tomar bien la escena en que entra Duo?- pregunta Quatre sonriendo.  
  
-no creo, ya debe de estar Karin preparando la cámara para ese instante-  
  
-pero alguien tendrá que comentar cada acción o no?- le cuestiona Quatre con una linda sonrisa.  
  
-Oi! se me olvidaba gracias Q-chan!! al rato te entrevisto!!- y sale corriendo, pasa de largo a Duo que se tiene que agarrar el velo de novia.  
  
-insisto.. por que me tenia que vestir de novia ;___________;- se pregunta a si mismo todavía no muy convencido de lo que va a hacer. (ir a la iglesia vestido de novia... eso)  
  
Kary se para a un lado del padre y comienza a ver como entra Heero, se le ve su típica cara seria, pero no puede evitar que se note el rojo semáforo de la cara, antes de que entre Duo. Kary se va a un punto del altar donde se puede ver todo, ahí es donde se encuentra su asistente que enfoca con su cámara a los invitados, del lado del novio están muchas fans, los familiares del general noventa (sepa como consiguieron que fueran pero ahí tan), del lado del otro novio (n/k: o "novia" Jajaja) (n/d: ¬¬**) (n/k: que?) están mas fans que lloran desconsoladas la perdida de tan guapo muchacho... ok ok no es perdida del mercado, y también están Zech, las hermanas de Quatre, Sally Po, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Catherine, y la colada de Dorothy.  
  
Se escucha la marcha nupcial, todos los invitados voltean a la puerta principal y Karin hace un close-up con su cámara, pero Duo no entra...... la marcha vuelve a sonar pero Duo sigue sin aparecer por esa puerta...  
  
-Duo... donde esta Duo?- pregunta Kary acercándose a Quatre.  
  
-No se.. yo lo deje enfrente de las puertas de la iglesia antes de venir a sentarme!- dice un poco asustado Quatre.  
  
-Talvez este nervioso, a todas las novias les pasa- explica Karin para tranquilizar a los chicos dejando un poco la cámara  
  
-No creen que se habrá escapado ne?- pregunta Kary también algo nerviosa...  
  
Pero una risa algo conocida y odiaba por muchos de los presentes ahí retumba haciendo eco en toda la iglesia -jajajaja yo tengo a Duo!!! y no se los daré al menos que yo sea la que este vestida de novia y parada en ese altar junto a Heero!!!- dice Relena que parece que no le paso nada de nada, suelta una cuerda y de esta cae un Duo inconsciente.  
  
-Duo!!- gritan todos....  
  
continuara...........?  
  
**************************** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aclaro que en esta locura no vengo sola!!!! Así que ya sabrán que esperarse verdad manita Karin?.  
  
-Siiiii Kary-chanita!!!-  
  
Jojojo si les gusto dejen reviews.... aclaro que las autoras no se hacen responsables de los traumas que tengan al leer el fic :D, pero si les gusto esperen la segunda parte jejejeje.  
  
Matta ne!! kary_yuy@hotmail.com y kerochan85@hotmail.com No se aceptan virus ¬¬.. jitomatazos si, mas si los acompañan de aderezo ^- ^.  
  
******************************************************************** 


	2. que vivan los novios! y los demas colado...

**¿Y donde esta el novio?**

Por Kary-chan y Karin Nekoi.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

- Mira manita, si le damos en cámara lenta aquí se puede ver un perfecto ángulo del traserito de Duo al caerse en la cafetería- comenta Kary a Karin mientras le aplasta al botón de cámara lenta en la mega pantalla gigante que tienen enfrente.

¬¬ Jefecita... debe poner lo que pasó antes... no estarse agasajando...- y luego le susurra -eso déjelo para después de la chamba... aaay mi Wu-Changuero- suspira la chica al recordar a su Wufei.

- Eto tienes razón... pues... en el capitulo anterior...- comienza a narrar Kary.

- No creen que se habrá escapado ne- pregunta Kary también algo nerviosa...

Pero una risa algo conocida y odiaba por muchos de los presentes ahí retumba haciendo eco en toda la iglesia -jajajaja yo tengo a Duo! Y no se los daré al menos que yo sea la que este vestida de novia y parada en ese altar junto a Heero- dice Relena que parece que no le paso nada de nada, suelta una cuerda y de esta cae un Duo inconsciente.

- Duo- gritan todos...

- OH! o.ÔU… -Karin mirando a la 'novia' desde su sitio- parece… Jajaja… una piñata en forma de Duo XD –señalando al susodicho mientras contiene su risa- yo quiero los dulces de la piñata D –saca de quien sabe donde una bolsa.

- Yo también quelo ¬ -Kary se le une con un palo para 'romper' la piñata, envuelto con tiras de colores.

-… ¿No creen que este no es el mejor momento para hacer sus chistes baratos¬¬- las detuvo el castaño de ojos verde-aceituna.

- Lo siento… se nos olvida que ese es tú trabajo por ser payaso XD –Trowa mira a Karin queriendo matarla.

- Relena! Hija de...-grita Heero al ver caer al objeto de sus deseos caer atado e inconsciente de la cuerda que aventó rellena.

- ejem ¬¬- le regaña el padre que está al lado de Heero.

- Hija de... tu mandarina- Heero voltea a ver al padre como queriéndole decir '¿asi esta bien?'- deja a Duo-

- Heero por queeeeeeee? por que con eeeeeeel, que tiene él que no tenga yo- pregunta Relena fingiendo que lloraba.

¿No pudo la tonta esa escoger otra pregunta más ridícula? –murmuró Karin rodando los ojos.

- Yo te digo! Yo te digo- alza la mano emocionada Kary él tiene un...- grita Kary pero de nuevo el sonido de inconformidad del padre se hace presente -el tiene... Oh... ¬¬u...- Kary ve desilusionada al padre... - pues lo que tienen todos los hombres...-

¿y eso qué- pregunta Relena sin entender la respuesta. (n/k¬¬ pues que ciega)

- ooooooh eso es mucho- contesta Kary con una mueca algo rara.

- si... y bastante...- confirma Heero con la misma cara.

- Solo lo menosprecia por estar ardida ya que alguien muchísimo mejor que ella le ganó el corazón del soldado perfecto, y ella tanto que estuvo atrás de Heero perdiendo su tiempo, energía y dignidad… pobre tonta –decía entre dientes la asistente loca que continuaba grabando los acontecimientos gracias a las cámaras instaladas, y la digital que llevaba en mano.

- no importa yo debo de ser la que esté ahí junto a ti Heero mi amor-

Mientras tanto el chico que colgaba de la cuerda comienza a despertar -. anotaron las matriculas del camión-

- Duito- se alegra Kary al verlo despertar -Trowa trépate y bajado- le ordena al chico.

- Me viste cara de chango ¬¬-

- mmmmmm- Kary comienza a mirarlo por todos los ángulos posibles -pues si entrecierro los ojos, y luego ladeo la cabeza y te aplasto el cabello... si-

-Karin se aproxima a ellos y sigue la indicación anterior- Oh! Es cierto! Se parece a "Monkey Magic" XD –y se retira riendo y recibiendo la mirada 'pistola' del oji-verde.

- Yiaaa . les he dicho que le tengo miedo a las alturas- pregunta Duo balanceándose tratando de zafarse, pero al hacer movimientos con las piernas la falda deja ver todo lo que hay debajo de ella.

- DUO NO- gritan los demás G-BOYS.

- DUO SIIIIIIIII- gritan Kary, Karin y las demás fans por ahí, y es que Duo no llevaba boxers si no una tanga que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

- Nunca imaginé ver la ropita interior de un ángel, ni sabía que usaban tanga… -dice Karin sin darse cuanta grabando todo y sufriendo una hemorragia nasal al hacer acercamiento con la lente– esto se va a vender como pan caliente XD –

- Ganaremos mucho dinero! o -se emociona Kary.

- Oo lo olvide- dice Duo cerrando las piernas -me las va a pagar Wufei por sus geniales ideas sobre la moda en ropa interior ¬¬ -masculla por lo bajo.

- Uuuuuuuuy Wufei- dicen todas las féminas agradeciendo el espectáculo.

- jujuju eso tenía que ser obra de mi Wufito lindo- le hace señas al chino para que la vea y cuando tiene su atención la chica levanta un brazo mostrando un letrero que decía 'Wufito, te pago en mi casa, después de la fiesta', el chino solo le sonrió como afirmación.

- Relena bájalo- vuelve a insistir Heero.

- no hasta que esté yo ahí junto a ti-

¿no te cansas de estar jod… ¬¬ ¿qué?... –viendo al padre que le reclamaba.

- ejem... de quien se suponía que era la seguridad- pregunta Kary viendo a Trowa.

- Ni me digas nada... Yo tenía a mis mejores 20 hombres en todas las puertas para evitar algo así.

- pues… se nota que no tuviste mucho de donde escoger personal –comenta la camarógrafa con voz irónica recibiendo nuevamente la mirada 'pistola' (n/k: ya se agarró contra mi Ô.ó) (n/a: en realidad es al revés XD)

- 20? y Relena que les hizo- pregunta sorprendida Kary.

flash back o mejor dicho revisando una cámara de seguridad de afuera

- Holita guapo . (n/k: TIEMPO¿Cómo que ¿holita¡¡Se parece a mi saludo! Buuuaaa he sido deshonrada ;o;) (n/a: no te preocupes después le das su merecido) -coquetea Relena con un guardia, este la ve feo, Relena se acerca a él y lo besa haciendo que el guardia se desmayara del asco (n/a y k: siiiii odiamos a Rellena la ballena yyyyyyyyyyyy?) y eso fue en pocas palabras lo que pasó con cada guardia...

Aprovechando que nadie la veía pues ya todos estaban en la iglesia se adentro a los cuartos donde vio a Duo caminar de un lado a otro, se veía nervioso.

- Trenzudo este roba-novios ¬¬ -susurró Relena por lo bajo, amarró un hilo transparente a una de las paredes y se ocultó en el extremo, aprovechando que Duo iba pasando por ese pasillo para entrar a la iglesia cuando...-

- Si claro Duo... Tu vístete de mujer Duo... por eso tienes esa cara tierna Duo... y tu cabello es largo Duo…- susurraba enojado el muchacho mientras levantaba la falda para poder caminar -maquíllate Duo... ponte zapatillas Duo... ¬¬ lo que hace uno por complacer a los amigos... Y liberarlos del trauma de ver a Heero vestido de novia...- tan absorto iba en quejarse que no vio el hilo que tenia frente de él por lo que... Un sonido de algo cayendo al piso se escuchó.

- . pajaritos-

- Trenzudo me las pagaras ¬¬#- se dijo Relena mientras veía Duo en el suelo inconsciente (caerse... con falda... con zapatillas... se dio buen trancazo XD), con dificultad lo amarró por si se volvía a despertar y se lo llevó a rastras (jeje no se como no le ensució el vestido... un misterio más de Kary-chan) (n/k: 'misterios misteriosos, de los misterios extraños' XD)

fin del video o flash back

- Yo digo que los durmió...-

- Yo que les disparó...- los invitados hacían apuestas sobre qué era lo que había hecho Relena con los guardias de seguridad.

- Señorita Relena! Tenga algo de dignidad ¬¬ ya ni yo...- le grita Dorothy.

- Tu cállate cejuda esta ¬¬-

- Que qué?...- dijo Dorothy enseñándole el puño y siendo detenida por su cita (un chico que se encontró por ahí... si Dorothy no me cae mal jujuju los enemigos de Relena son mis amigos).

- Déjala Dorothy- la detuvo Karin poniendo su mano en el hombro de la otra rubia- no vale la pena pedirle que tenga un poco de dignidad o cordura… ya que no conoce lo que son…

- Relena- le grita Zech

- Tu cállate o les digo a todos tu secreto-

¿Que duerme con pijama de elefantitos y tiene una luz de noche por que le da miedo la oscuridad..?. Eso ya todos lo sabemos- le dice Kary.

- No, eso no ¬¬#-

- o.o saben eso- pregunta Zech shockeado.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah, entonces que se tiñe el cabello cada mes pues no es rubio natural al igual que tú, pero al menos a él si lo pelan- dice Karin restándole importancia.

- o.O también saben eso-pregunta Zech casi al borde del colapso.

- Tampoco¬¬ -

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah- dicen Kary y Karin juntas -entonces que Zech ha sido novio de Traize desde la secundaria-

-O.O también saben eso- a punto de caer desmayado.

- Zech ¬¬ quien no lo sabe?... se nota a leguas lo mucho que nos queremos pichoncito- Traize se encáramela a Zech.

- Su excelencia Traize ;;- dice Lady Une llorando desconsolada.

- Ya lo superarás Lady u.u –dándole palmaditas de consuelo Kary y llega la asistente ofreciéndole una caja de pañuelos desechables.

- oigan... ¿Hello? niño bonito colgado al frente... niño bonito mareadoo-

-Duito-gritan sus fans (n/a: por no decir nosotras XD) (n/k: aunque ya se sepa por lógica)

" ¬¬U para la próxima fiesta que haga no invito a nadie..."- piensa Heero al ver todo ese caos que se formo, y es que desde el principio supo que no era buena idea de que su boda fuera grabada… (n/k¡¿Qué¿No quieres que esté grabando? o.ó… entonces me voy y no te doy el regalo de bodas que pensaba darte –levanta la mano enseñando una caja de video casette con Duo en la portada- un video muy erótico de Duo vestido de cuero) (n/a: yo la quiero!) (n/h: no hablaba en serio n.ñu) (n/k: más te vale ¬¬) (n/d¿Cómo la hiciste? oo) (n/k: secretos del cine).

- Ah! mi mano ya se acalambró u.u –bajando la cámara para descansar- ya córtenle no? Rescaten a Duo de una vez… ¬¬ -

- no sabemos como… -se lamenta Kary.

- vamos, ustedes eran soldados, deben de tener un plan de rescate –insiste la rubia ceniza.

¿Según tú como lo hacemos? – le pregunta a Karin el payaso silencioso.

¿Alguien de los presentes trajo armas? –pregunta a los invitados pero solo recibe silencio, voltea a ver a los ex soldados pero ellos niegan con la cabeza-

- Hoy creí que no necesitaría mi katana, por eso la dejé –se arrepiente el chino.

- Hmm, yo dejé en casa mi mágnum –murmura molesto el novio.

Karin solo rueda los ojos y sale del recinto y regresa con una maletita aparentemente liviana murmurando un 'todo yo, todo yo… la única persona que previene desgracias…' por lo cual todos la observan.

¿para qué es eso? –curiosa Kary.

- Digamos que nunca salgo de casa sin mi maleta "arregla males"… -abre la maletita que está llena de armas extrañas y empieza a buscar en ella- mmm… ¿una granada? Nop, muy destructiva, más a parte me cobrarían los daños… ¿una pistola?... creo que no tiene balas… maldigo la hora en que me dio por gastarlas al balde y no comprar repuestos… ¿la lanza? Muy tardada, Len no me quiso enseñar a armarla ¬¬… ¿Qué esto? –Saca de la maletita un pato amarillo brillante de hule, esos que usan para la bañera¿Cómo llegaste aquí 'Duky'? …o.Ô… no me interesa ¬¬ -lo avienta sin mucha importancia- ajá! Ya encontré algo-

– Unos cuchillos¿y eso para qué? vas a tratar de darle a Rellena para desinflarla- sugiere Kary.

- tal vez XD- Karin toma en sus manos los cuchillos pequeños los cuales acomoda en sus dedos- un regalito de Catherine que servirá mucho ñ.ñ –

La chica apunta su objetivo, se concentra, calcula la distancia y lanza los cuchillos… pero no le llegan a la bruja.

- que buena puntería –se burla Trowa.

¿y quien dijo que mi blanco era Rellena la galleta? –señala sin emoción alguna.

En vez de dirigirse a Relena rompieron la soga que sostenía a Duo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!.- Duo en sí no está aterrado por la caída... Sino por que con esa caída la falda volvió a insistir en mostrar lo que ocultaba.

- eso si es acción¬ -dice Karin embelesada usando su cámara nuevamente, grabando el descenso de Duo¿Qué?… ¬¬? –voltea a ver al padre que la observa con el seño fruncido¡dejadme en paz! XO –sale corriendo.

Duo casi tocaba el suelo cuando… gracias a los Dioses fue atrapado por un ágil y veloz Heero.

- Hee-chan- Duo abrazando por el cuello a Heero.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del santuario, el padre le prohíbe a Karin y a las fans de los novios que aten a Relena al palo de la piñata que trajo Kary para prenderle leña verde.

- Pero padre… ¡es una bruja! Y así se matan a las brujas- protesta Karin apoyada de las demás chicas.

-No ¬¬ en mi iglesia no- dijo el padre con voz solemne.

Karin baja la cabeza derrotada mientras mira a la Rellena inconsciente y amarrada... bueno ya después la podrá torturar mejor, levanta la cabeza y se comienza a reír raro mientras el padre asustado del cambio de animo vuelve a la iglesia.

-Bueno... ahora sí podremos comenzar con la ceremonia- pregunta el padre... nunca en su vida le había salido una boda así.

-Si padre- contesta Quatre por Heero y Duo, quien este ultimo está aun en los brazos de Heero mientras los dos se ven fijamente y un fondo de sakuras (flores de cerezo) está tras ellos.

-jijiji, este fondo portátil es muy útil- dice Kary quien es la que está detrás del fondo y fue ella sin lugar a dudas quien lo coloco.

La ceremonia da comienzo, la voz del padre es algo monótona por lo que Kary le da un codazo a Karin quien ya se había echado una siestecita en todo el sermón, pero ya venia la parte interesante asi que tenia que empezar de nuevo a grabar.

-Duo Maxwell- comenzó el padre –aceptas tu a este bishie en la salud y en la enfermedad, aunque las autoras quieran emparejarlos con otros chicos, aun si caen en la pobreza o se saca la lotería-

-o.o eh?... ¿Quién hizo esos votos- pregunta el padre al notar que no son los votos que siempre dice, pero de todas formas... esa boda no fue como a todas las que asiste.

-yo mera padre , tenían que ser de acuerdo a la ocasión, ne- le responde Kary muy orgullosa de su ingenio literario.

-Acepto padre.. pero que ya se acabe esto... "las zapatillas me matan TT"- dijo en una suplica Duo.

-Eso me suena a que no te quieres casar ¬¬- dice algo enojado Heero.

-Si no me quisiera casar tu crees que me hubiera puesto esto- le pregunta Duo apretando los dientes y señalándose el vestido.

-Esa es prueba de amor verdadero o- dice Karin emocionada.

-El volverte trasvesti es prueba de amor? o.o... oye Zech! Entonces Traize te debe querer mucho- grita Kary al chico rubio.

-ooUUU- todo el público en la iglesia se queda sin entender.

-es que el otro día no lo encontramos en un bar muy bien "arregladito" - contesta como si nada Kary.

-esa no me la sabía XD –se ríe Karin

-yaaaaa, dejen de hablar de la vida de otros... padre continúe.-

-Pues... Heero Yuy aceptas a Duo Maxwell como tu marido en la salud y la enfermedad, en cualquier fic y siendo atacado por fans deseosos de po... ¬¬ niña por que escribe estas barbaridades- pregunta el padre cuando lee bien todo lo que escribió Kary para el voto de Heero.

-oooh, por que vera, Duo es mas usado en fics que cualquiera otro, y le hacen cada barbaridad que...-

-acepto- dijo Heero tratando de callar a Kary y por suerte lográndolo.

-..- la cara de perplejidad del padre demuestra lo consternado que se encontraba –entonces.. los declaro... marido y... ¿marido-

-wheeeeeeee, ya se casó! Ya se fregó- comienza a cantar Kary provocando la risa de la camarógrafa.

¬¬...-

-o.o oye Duo...- pregunta Kary cuando ya salieron de la iglesia y varios niños aprovecharon que Karin amarró a Rellena como antes había ella amarrado a Duo para darle de palazos igual que una piñata.

-mande- dice para después sonreír puesto que están tomándole una foto con los recién casados.

-y si te casaste por las todas las de la ley-

-Pues si...- dice Duo algo confundido, que Kary no recordaría que ella misma los llevo a la casa donde Karin había preparado la boda civil?.

-Por las tres leyes? o.o – pregunta inocentemente Kary.

-eh? O.O-

-olvídalo Duoángel mío U- llega al rescate Karin de las platicas sin sentido de Kary, le tapa la boca a Kary y se le lleva lejos. (n/a: por si alguien no lo sabe, eso de las tres leyes es: por la iglesia, por civil y por pen... sativa xD)

A la media hora ya se trasladaron al salón donde sería la recepción de la boda.

-y ahora... por primera vez les presentamos al matrimonio YUY- anuncia el chico que la hace de dj mientras pone un vals.

-Heero... dime por que seguimos esta locura de la fiesta de Kary-

-.. Por que esto ella si lo pagó...-murmura casi sin ganas.

-OO soltó dinero la tacaña-

-Si...- contesta Heero mientras lleva a Duo a la pista de baile. Comenzaron a bailar el vals, las luces se apagaron para solo quedar las velas encendidas sobre las mesas.

-TT- Kary lloraba a lágrima tendida.

-Si.. Está muy bonito ne- pregunto Karin ella también emocionada.

-no lloro por eso... si no por que... me quede sin ahorros por la fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... TOT-

¬o¬U...mejor no hubiera preguntado nada…-no puede evitar rodar los ojos.

La música después del vals comenzó a escucharse. Al estar bailando Kary se dio cuenta de que Duo no traía la cola del vestido.

-muy bien! Nadie sale de aquí hasta que no aparezca el que le agarro la cola a Duo-

Todos los restantes G-boys se miran entre ellos... ¬¬ la del vestido, mensos...- aclara Kary volteando a Duo y señalando la evidente falta de la cola.

Karin le da un codazo a Kary¿qué pasa? –la asistente solo señala un punto de la habitación mientras sigue grabando. Vemos a unas jovencitas (Fans) tratando de gentilmente arrebatarse una a la otra como animales salvajes lo que parece ser tela de color blanco¿Eso contesta a la pregunta, manita Kary? –cuestiona con gotitas en la cabeza.

Después de ese acontecimiento todo iba muy bien hasta que a la mitad de la fiesta Wufei, algo torpe ya para caminar pidió el micrófono.

-Solo quiero decir que.. hip.. DUO FUE MIO ANTES DE QUE SE CASARA CON HEEROOOOO-

-OOU... Wufei! – exclamo todo rojo de la vergüenza Duo, ignorando cierta presencia de furia que surgía de Heero.

¿Que dijo Wufei-siseó letalmente Heero.

- nada nada.. que no vez que ya está más borracho que nada... esta alucinando...-

-más te vale ¬¬...-

Los novios partieron justo antes de acabar la fiesta.

-correle Karin-

-eh.. pero falta comer pasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel- la chica salió jalada del brazo por Kary antes de que siquiera le diera una probada a la rebanada de pastel.

-tenemos que seguirlos a la luna de miel...-muy decidida Kary.

-pero Heero no autorizó que grabáramos eso...-Karin dudó inocentemente.

-ya lo sé… por eso... pedí la recamara justo arriba de la de su hotel...-dibuja una mueca rara en su rostro.

¿pediste? Eso me huele a que tú hiciste algo ¬¬...-la corrige suspicazmente.

-bueno, bueno... que tú le pediste al dueño del hotel... que es Quatre por cierto así que no fue mucho sacrificio ese pedido ¬¬...-restándole importancia.

Después de dos horas de viaje... y con todo el equipo muy bien instalado en la recamara que quedaba encima de la de los tórtolos, las chicas comenzaron a grabar.

-Esto si es acción en vivo –murmura con emoción Kary procurando no decirlo muy fuerte.

-jujujuju - Karin contiene la risa.

Desde donde estaban las chismos… ejem chicas, se podía ver un gran espectáculo. El cuerpo de Heero se arqueaba al sentir los labios de Duo rozar la piel desnuda de su pecho, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran con fuerza. El aliento caliente y agitado del chico bonito le acariciaba con gentileza, logrando que unos escalofríos placenteros viajaran por todo su ser.

Duo no podía parar, la música que era esos gemidos lo volvían loco, ese olor tan peculiar de Heero lo dejaba sin aliento y el sabor producido por la piel bronceada no podía dejar de degustarlo. Era una droga que no podía dejar, tampoco quería hacerlo...

La mano de Duo, que no había dejado de tocar la piel tibia del dorso bronceado de Heero, subía y bajaba lentamente por toda la extensión. Sintiendo que bajo su mano la firme y lisa superficie del cuerpo se tensaba con sólo pasar delicadamente los dedos y arqueándose cuando rasgaba un poco.

-mmm… Duo… -Heero no puede contenerse más tiempo, no puede negar que es excitante ver a su tierno esposo montado encima suyo, pero Heero, siendo un hombre de acción, se siente un poco incomodo al no participar. Él también quiere tocar a su bello trenzado, haciéndole ver cuento lo quiere.

-Aaaah... no veo bien... muévete, muévete..- se queja Kary, pues hizo un hoyito en el suelo para ver mejor.

-Kary... creo que es mucho peso para el suelo... o.o-exclama nerviosa la asistente al sentir que sentir temblores en el piso.

-naa.. si aguan...taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- al decir esto ambas cayeron.

Por lo menos se desplomaron en blandito. En la única cama de la habitación de abajo. Específicamente entre Heero y Duo.

- …… Holitas manitos...- dicen al mismo tiempo Kary y Karin...

-USTEDES DOOOOOOSSSSS- grita Heero.

La pantalla se ve llena de estática... fin de la transmisión.

OWARI XD


End file.
